Words of Wisdom
by saarraahhxxx
Summary: Series of drabbles from Marauder Era for the challenge 30 Drabbles in 30 Days.  Title subject to change  R
1. Empty

**1. Empty**

Today, I watched the girl I have always loved walk down the aisle with my best mate - her face glowing.

It wasn't too long ago when she would smile like that whenever her eyes met mine. And every time I saw that smile, I was instantantly filled with happiness.

Now, I only felt empty - empty and alone. I'd never known this feeling. I wish I never had.

She said she loved me again and again. Just, not like the way I've always loved her. That it was him who she realized she loved, not me. Those few simple words cut me deeper than anything else ever could.

I always knew, sooner or later, it would come to an end. It was always too good to be true. But I could never - would never - admit that to anyone, much less myself.

Today, I watched Lily get married to James. And I was only Sirius, the best friend.

**Disclaimer: Naww, I don't own, sadly:|**

**A/N:This is for the 30 Drabbles In 30 Days Challenge. & it was beta'd by SoUsay234. & she's awesome[: Oh, and R&R!**


	2. Dancing

**2. Dancing**

There wasn't much else to do since it was raining outside, so I sat in the library, doing my History of Magic homework since I kept putting it off. I really hated the class.

I was so absorbed in what I was doing that I didn't notice that James came in until he sat down in front of me.

"Come with me," he said. He wore a wide smile and looked slightly excited. I had every right to be nervous.

I reluctantly agreed. I knew if I didn't, I would be pestered until I agreed. And anyway, I was sick working for right now.

We got up and I followed him until we wound up at the doors the led onto the grounds.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "You do realize it's raining right?"

He grabbed my hand. Any other time I would have objected but for some odd reason, I liked the feel of his warm hand holding mine. I shook away the thought.

He opened the doors and pulled me out into the rain. I was almost instantly soaked.

"What the hell?" I said while laughing.

"Dance with me," he said grinning. And so I did.

**Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns HP**

**A/N: So in my opinion, James is a sucky dancer & that's where Harry got his skills from XD but I love the idea of him dancing. R&R****[:**


	3. FieryOrange Hair

**3. Fiery-orange Hair**

Lily looked heart-shatteringly beautiful in her white dress, her fiery-orange hair in a messy bun, strands cascading and framing her face.

She was walking down the aisle, all eyes on her.

She hated all the attention, I knew.

Of all the years I'd spent trying to get her to give me a chance, I had never seen her looking more beautiful.

Of all the years I'd spent trying to get her attention, I could never have pictured a more perfect moment.

She reached the front of the aisle and stood across from me. I was speechless.

Once we said our _'I do's' _and the preacher pronounced us as husband and wife, we walked hand in hand back down the aisle.

At this moment, I was the happiest man alive.


	4. Love? What do I know about love?

**4. Love? What do I know about love?**

I watch her as she laughs and talks with her friends, her hair glistening in the sunlight. I wish I were over there with her instead of her friends. I wish I were over there - the one making her laugh.

I shook that thought out of my head. I couldn't think of her like that. I mean, James was always going on and on about her. And from the way she acted even if she would never admit it, she fancied him too.

I couldn't love her, even though I do. It didn't matter.

Wait love? What do I know about love?

Absolutely nothing. Except that the girl I might be in love with is loved by someone else - my best mate to be exact.

"Sirius? What are you staring at?" Moony asks me. The rest of my group was staring at me with curious expressions.

"Huh?" I say, suddenly brought back down to Earth. "Oh, nothing."

I started back into the conversation with the word echoing in my head.

Nothing. And that's all it would ever be, nothing. Even if I wanted everything to be different, it never could be.


	5. Sapphires

**5. Sapphires**

Lily Evans. Pure perfection.  
From her short, light brown hair that flowed down her back to her, well she was perfect. There was no other way to describe her. I knew her better than anyone. I knew that if you looked at her eyes in just the right light, you might see a hint of sapphire in her deep, dark, green eyes. I knew that if you asked her what was most important in her life, she would say those she loved. I knew that if given a choice, she would help everyone. I knew of her hopes and dreams. That was Lily.

James Potter. Idiot.  
He was ignorant and dim witted. He was oblivious to the fact that he wasn't all he thought he was. Him and his stupid little gang of friends thinking they were oh-so cool. Well they weren't. He cares more about his stupid snitch than he does about her. James didn't deserve her. He doesn't know her. Not like I do.

She was my best friend. She _was_. I don't know what happened. She told me over and over how we would always be best friends. I made fun of her whenever she said that; she sounded like such a _girl. _But now as I watch her, laughing and joking - looking so happy - while I sat here, miserable, I wish she still beleived that.

She looked over at me. I couldn't stand the look in her eyes. It was indescribable. I saw pain. But I also saw slight hatred. I don't know why. When I said she was too good for him, I was just telling the truth. I could tell her the honest truth about everything. Everything but what I felt. Not that it mattered. She had him. She had James.

**A/N: So again. My muse is being a butt & not hepling so this is another bad one but I need to catch up bad. This is my l o n g e s t drabble yet so yeah, reveiws are love;D**


	6. Groan

**6. Groaned**

_"Edgar Avan Bones!Give me the broomstick! It's my turn," Amelia pleaded with him. "You can't keep hogging the it!" the seven year old Amelia Bones cried to her brother._

_Edgar stuck his tongue out at his younger sister jokingly. He absolutely loved tormenting her. "No, Mel. I just got it. So I think that makes it my turn," hr said as he laughed and kept on riding throughout the leaf-covered backyard._

_As a last resort she yelled to him, "I'm gunna tell Mum." She knew she wouldn't, tho and so did Edgar since he just laughed and kept on riding. Amelia sighed. She sighed started pulling up the grass._

_This would be a while..._

"Mrs. Bones? Mrs. Bones? What do you think about the starting of having to prove your magic before your allowed to go?" She came back to see Cornelius Fudge's face right in her's.

"Huh? Oh, well, I don't think that would be fair to all the squibs," she said the room of people surrounding her.

"Hmph," she heard Fudge say and then he started talking quickly to his quill again.

She was completely out of it today and it was only the morning.

Today is her brother's fifty-sixth birthday. Well, it would have been if he was still here. If You-Know-Who hadn't done away with him.

Amelia groaned. This was going to be a long day...

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated in a while but my muse took her vacation late & since I've been completely blank. Even now it sucks but I had to force my self to write this. So yeah, sorry it's sucky D: I plan to have it all finished before my month's up. Hopefully. Anyway, reviews are love:D**


	7. Hundreds

**7. Hundreds**

"C'mon James. You must eat if you want to play well for your match," the second year Remus told me.

"Yeah Padfoot, I'm with Moony on this one. I mean, it's your _first_ quidditch match!" The young Sirius said exitedly.

He was as exited as I was a nervous wreck. I mean this _was_ my _first_ quidditch match. I wasn't even this nervous last year before we got sorted. At least then I knew was coming. With this game, I didn't and I could totally screw it up.

All too soon Arnold Macintosh, the Gryffindor captain, was pratically dragging me to my doom.

We changed clothes in what seemed like seconds. I could hear hundreds of students slowly making their way onto the stands.

I was not ready for this.

**A/N:This sounded way better on paper but again, my muse is being a dummy & completely acting up. RD **


	8. Sunshine

**8. Sunshine**

_Lily,_

_What has happened to us along the way?_

_But now, it's too late. I'm tired of always being put second to James. I'm letting go of all of this, of you._

_I thought you were everything I have ever wanted, but it turns out, you loved him more all along. If I had imagined this day any other time, I couldn't imagine us not together. _

_Is that how you know it's really the end?_

_I guess if you don't feel anything there is nothing left in you to feel._

_I can't tell if it's numbness or there is nothing left that shows I feel for you anymore._

_Even when I go, I'll take with me all the memories to be my sunshine after the rain. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday but I am._

_Good-bye._

_Love always, Remus._

**A/N: This has to be my favorite one so far(: Reveiws are love.**


End file.
